Mob Talker Romance Spin Off (Redone)
by Whiskershin
Summary: When A 14 year old, living with his 23 year old girlfriend and their companions, they will all go on adventurous adventures! rated M For Lemon, Shotacon (Not my decision, but I'm not complaining) And language.


**SHADOW POV **

It had been a month or so since these beautiful girls had arrived, and about 3 weeks since Andr and I had sex. I'm Shadow. I wear a black hoodie, dark blue shorts, black shoes and socks, and for those who want to know, I'm 14. Who would've guessed Andr would be a Shotacon... Well anyways, I talked to Pyro about going to the nether. Pyro was like a father to me. He found me stranded in the woods, injured. He wears a black sweater, blue pats, black sneakers, and a green beanie. He was also a scientist. "Let me think about it...besides, it's practically hell, you have to be careful.." I smiled. When he told me the precautions, knew he'd let me go to the nether! In the meantime, I went to go play with Arrow's butler, Grant. Grant didn't seem to like me though. In fact, he left me for dead once, in an abandoned forest. I barely made it out alive.

When I decided I wanted to go to the nether, I went to Pyro. "Pyro? I'm gonna head to the nether soon." He looked at me, walked over to, and handed me 3 potions. "Resist fire, regeneration, and a speed potion. Please use them wisely. If something happens to you, I don't know what I'll do with myself. I already regret letting you go either way..." He said in a worried tone. "Dad..." I looked him in the eye. "I'll make it back to you, one way or...the other." I said, placing my favorite enderpearl in his hands.

I walked back home real quick. "Andr? Hello?" I called out. I heard the water in the bath. I walked to my bath downstairs, undressed, and joined her. "Hi, beautiful." I said, kissing her cheek. She smiled and hugged me. "Hi Shadow." We spent about 5 minutes relaxing. Andr giggled at my growing erection, which I somehow didn't notice I had until she whispered in my ear "Well Shadow. You can't seem to control yourself." She smirked. She grabbed my length and slowly jacked me off. "Mmm..." I moaned a bit. " I still can't believe your this big." She said seductively, jacking me off faster. "Are you enjoying this?" Andr smiled. I was blushing alot. "Are _you_ enjoying this?" She giggled

After some time I released, and my seed shot out. "Ah!" I moaned out loud. Andr was giggling more. "It's a shame I'm wasting that. It felt sooo good in me." We both smiled and kissed. After the shower, I got dressed and ready to head to the nether. I kissed Andr on the cheek. I walked out of my house and into Arrow's. "Arrow?" His asshole butler, Grant showed up instead. I walked out the second I saw his face. I decided to go alone. Arrow was supposed to accompany me, but Grant would just ruin it, and probably try to push me into a pool of lava...asshole.

As I entered the portal I noticed what looked like a cave. But I noticed what looked like a small building. I entered it. I saw it was damaged. There was a chest, bed, crafting table, and a furnace. I saw what looked like a trail. Blood? No, it was some nether rack. I followed the trail into a cave, where a lever was placed on the wall... I looked around nervously, and flipped it. I ran as fast as I could in case it was a trap. I waited for a moment, and there was no explosion. I entered and saw a nether portal next to a book... I took the book and read it. Someone was asking for help, so I entered.

As soon as I entered I explored a bit. I walked towards a nether-cave. I saw some pigmen, and went to kill them for their nuggets of shiny yellow metal stuff. Apparently it was valued at a high price. I killed them and took all the nuggets I could. I noticed an iron door at the end of the cave. I looked at it, then walked up to it. There was a window. I was too short, so I destroyed atleast 2 blocks of nether rack, and placed them on the ground. I stood on them and looked in to see two people. A blonde male and female. Obviously older than me... The male was looking a bit injured, like burns, but the female seemed to be okay. The male had blonde hair, blue eyes, his clothing was burnt, but still intact. The female had gold hair and eyes, and some gold armor on her arms and legs. She was just wearing a red bikini. I blushed a bit when I saw her, but I proceeded to knock on the door. They both looked up at me. The male rammed the door, but it didn't break. I jumped back, afraid of what he would do if he got his hands on me. I opened the door anyways. The man pounced me instantly. "I'm gonna fuckin kill you!" I was scared. The girl pushed him off. "Frost! He's not the torturer, or an enemy. He's just a kid!" The male looked at me, and sighed, getting up. "Sorry kid... I just lost it, I guess... Where's your dad?" He asked. I looked at him for a moment. "I...I'm sorry I brought that up..." He said, giving me another hug. I hugged back. "I don't know my real father, but Pyro took me in and raised me. I can take you to him." The male thought for a minute. "Sure." He smiled. "I'm Blazette. That's my boyfriend Frost." The girl said.

We were walking when I heard what sounded like a blaze. I turned and saw three blazes. "Run!" I said to the couple. I drew my sword, and ran towards one, attacking it. I managed to kill it, but theother one torched me from behind. "Agh!" I yelled I turned around, just to be hit in the chest with atleast 3 more fireballs. I fell to the ground, obviously in pain. The male Turned and ran towards me. "Kid!" He took my sword, and killed off the blazes. He picked me up. "T-Thanks..." I said smiling. "Why'd you do that?" Blazette asked. "I'd die any day to protect those I see as my friends." and with that I fainted...

**A.N) Hey guys! Whiskers here. I'm herShadowHeroes is now doing the official mob talker story. I'm still doing the spin off. Iconicscorpion (Sifter21) Will most likely no longer writing the story. It is up to TheShadowHeroes and I! Besides, for the last few chapters, he's been writing under sifter's account (We all know each other for real) I will leave my older spin off up, but this will be based off the same thing. (So I do have ideas/storyline to base off of) I hope you enjoyed the new story. Bye!**


End file.
